Static Sickness
by TayvieNoon
Summary: Craig isn't a big fan of change and likes life boring though things are about to change and Craig isn't sure what to do about it.
1. Dry

**Chapter 1- Dry**

This has become a habit of mine. I like to just lie around on my bed and stare at those 4 dark blue walls and the white ceiling above surrounding me. It's a ritual. I don't even listen to anything. Just. Stark. Silence. The way I like it. I guess there is a method to this madness. I'll sit up, look over at Stripe III, smile and lie back down. I'll think about how I hate my black shaggy hair, how oily my face is, and how secluded I have become from this town. I mean South Park isn't a place to brag about but I hardly even see Token and Clyde anymore. They try to contact me but I like doing _nothing_. They just want to talk about which girl they want to bone currently. I couldn't give a shit. It just feels like they are holding a bar up so high that I could never even imagine reaching. It's the same with my family. They all expect me to do something great and I have no ambition.

I can guess what my problems are as I sit up and beat my alarm clock in another race of how late I can stay up while torturing myself. I look at my calendar and the date states that it's September 7th. It looks like I have to have a social life again I thought dryly to myself. School is an extreme fucking drag. I'm not sure what classes I have but I know my mother bought me a new backpack like she does every year. They wind up sitting in my closet with all of my papers still in them as soon as school let out. I really wonder why everyone hasn't given up on me yet. I slack off a majority of my responsibilities and wonder why I have fucked up teeth, why I can't drive, why I'm still a virgin. When I was little I used to never give a fuck. Why do I care now?

Subsequently my inner bitch monologue ended so I decided to get showered and pretend like I smell good so maybe I'm not plastered as a smelly fuck like other kids are at South Park High. As I stepped out of the shower I looked hard at myself in the mirror. If mirrors could speak, my mirror would have volumes about me. After that I glance at the acne medicine on the bureau and disregard it by grabbing the toothbrush and paste. I hear a thumping at the door.

I told my sister Ruby, "Hold your damn horses, I'll be out in a minute." With a towel wrapped around my waist I felt for some reason squandered.

After I had some social interaction, I put on my warm blue hoodie and blue chullo hat that I like to hide behind and walked out the front door. Getting to South Park High is an easy feat. This bum fuck town is so small that it's easy to get anywhere by foot. It's why I avoided getting my driving license. I don't see the need for one. I could hear some familiar voices and not so familiar voices since North Park High recently closed down since their building collapsed inexplicably three years ago.

I walked into the front doors by passing some people waiting outside because "they love the outdoors" or some bullshit about wanting the summer to never end. Time doesn't stop. Why can't anyone rationalize this? In the main hall there is a desk with multiple clip boards designating which home room you are in. I wasn't surprised that T falls in the last list. In this provincial town T is practically Z. My homeroom was the very last one in the hall. When I approached my seat which happened to be the fourth seat in the first row I found my schedule for my classes. Only 5 classes, lunch, and a study hall. Fuck yeah that doesn't sound too bad. It's a shame the classes here are an hour. The excitement of something I should've known prior to this was enough to keep me entertained through the morning announcements.

My first class is Physics? I'm going to have to pay attention in this class or pass by the skin of my teeth. I see Token in the corner of my eye. He waved to me earlier and I think I acknowledged his presence. I'm a great friend. The teacher is kind of a fat older gentleman I would say so myself. I doodled him on the rubric he handed out. I gave him a top hat. He said his name earlier but he didn't write it on the board so it's not worth my time.

After the class ended Token ran up to me and asked to see my schedule. It seems we only had Physics together.

"Bummer." I droned out to him.

We then split our ways to our lockers that were apparently given out during homeroom. It was such a blur. I just know I have my locker combination on my wrist written in pen because I will forget and I do not need to deal with that embarrassment again.

My next two classes were Trigonometry and Health. There wasn't anyone in there that I cared about so I doodled in my notebooks while occasionally looking up to seem interested. I used to like math but the drive just doesn't seem to be there anymore. I know lunch is next which means food. I'm just glad that I finally get to have some today. I haven't eaten a thing and my stomach is starting a riot. I still haven't seen Clyde yet today. I wonder where he is. I head back to my locker and stuff my books in there haphazardly. I then walk slowly to the cafeteria to try and disguise myself which is pretty hard when you stand at six feet and four inches. I'm essentially a tree among bushes.

As I'm waiting in line to buy my rubber tasting chicken I was spying out the lunchroom to notice that Clyde was still nowhere to be found. This made me slightly worried about what I was going to do. Who the hell would I sit with and occasionally acknowledge their presence? I saw Kenny, Stan and their asshole Cartman as an option. Kenny is pretty cool based on our interactions but Stan can be a bit preachy and Cartman is a neo-Nazi. So I decided to just sit alone and hope no one would come up to me.

I was wrong as I was tapping my fingers against the lunch table and holding my face up with my left hand, I noticed someone who was acting kind of timid as he approached me.

"Are you sitting here alone?" he asked in a small soft tone.

I looked up and nodded. He looked like a non-threat. He was pretty short. I would guess 5"5'? He had blonde hair that would be considered short by female standards and his hair was straight. I almost didn't recognize him. I nodded so that he would sit down. I noticed that his t-shirt that he was wearing was black and had a strange rabbit on it. The ears were too long and it was blind enough to require glasses. Interesting. As I was thinking this, he was busy explaining that his friends Butters and Thomas aren't in this lunch either.

"Looks like we're in the same boat" I muttered.

He smiled opening his bagged lunch revealing a sandwich. I inquired what was on it because it felt rude to just sit in silence when I finally have reunited with someone who I haven't spoken to in years.

He replied "Just turkey and cheese."

"Dry?" I asked. He nodded this time in return.

After a few moments of silent eating I gathered up enough courage to ask him for his schedule. He handed it over in a slightly passive way and was shaking. I took the paper from him trying not to startle him. He wasn't in any of my earlier classes but I noted that we shared the final four periods. After quickly eyeing his schedule.

"Tweek, are you cold? You're shivering." He looked at me a bit strange but brushed it off and said he was fine.

"Cool we have the same next three classes." I said this in a monotone voice even though I was slightly excited and my voice certainly didn't show this enough.

I threw him for a loop I guess when I asked "Do you want to walk to History together?"

His eyes got larger and he smiled. "Thanks, Craig." The deafening bell then sounded off.

He made me feel incredibly gargantuan next to him but it was endearing to be accompanied. We stopped at our lockers and then headed to our History class. This'll be fun I sarcastically thought. When we were assigned our seats our last names aligned and Tweek was behind me. As the shocking alert and young Ms. Jensen drilled on that history is exciting I decided to write on a piece of paper to Tweek. I penned that I was bored and was wondering why he sat with me today. I pretended to scratch my neck while I actually dropped my fairly short note on his desk. His breathing hinged, I'm very grateful that he isn't as excitable as I remember. I heard his pen swiftly dance across our note and soon enough his fingers were poking me in the back to take the note back.

I opened the note and I read. _You looked kind of alone and sad. I was too and you aren't a stranger. _I hummed to myself. I decided to take out my pencil and spend a majority of the class time drawing a graffiti style version of the word thanks with bunnies at the base of it. I handed it over to him when we stood up together.

Our next class which technically isn't a class because it's a senior study hall. You pretty much get to do nothing and sit in the library. It sounds perfect to me. Tweek and I entered the library in a speedy manner and I've finally have found Clyde.

"Holy shit Craig! I thought I wouldn't have any classes with you and I wouldn't ever get to see you!" Clyde rapidly said this and he threw his arms around me like a lost dog.

As this was happening I saw Kenny McCormick out the corner of my eye sitting at the table Clyde was sitting at, he waved. After Clyde was done being melodramatic he questioned about why Tweek was with me.

"We're cool now." I muttered and Tweek smiled while Clyde accepted this.

We were all sitting together in the library and Tweek still hadn't opened my drawing to him, it seemed to have slipped into his pocket.

Clyde has been talking for a while now but I finally tuned back in. He was complaining about he hasn't been drunk or high in two weeks. Tweek responded with "Isn't that a good thing?" placing his elbows on the table.

This caused Kenny to laugh and take down his orange traffic cone hood. "No Tweek, Clyde is an asshole who wants alcohol and drugs but never puts up any money."

"Shut up Kenny! I pay up…sometimes." Clyde looking embarrassed tried to justify himself but Tweek didn't seem too impressed. I smiled a bit to look like I was present.

After that conversation Kenny asked Tweek "Why did you decide to befriend Craig all of sudden? He isn't that kind of a person." I returned the sentiment with my middle finger.

Tweek just gasped and blushed a little and shrugged. The bell rang and the four of us walked to our lockers. Apparently Kenny said that we share a lot of classes this year. I honestly didn't even notice him. Clyde had to depart from us because he had a different class than us but Tweek, Kenny, and I have the wonders of English Literature to learn. I'd rather shoot myself.

As the English class droned on the young blonde female teacher Ms. Baylor described that there will be plenty of group projects and public speaking. Can she not? I have trouble talking to the people I like. I mostly ignored a lot of what was going on and the class ended and I got to go home and go to sleep finally. Though as Tweek and I were walking out Kenny mentioned that today is Thursday and that we should hang out and do stuff over the weekend. Tweek immediately agreed and seemed shocked that he was even asked to do something. I think Tweek doesn't know what he's getting into. After Kenny proposed this he hopped into his beat up truck and drove off.

Tweek and I walked together to his house and started talking again.

He opened his note up and beamed. "This is really cool! Do you draw often?"

"Yeah. It's what I do when I'm bored."

We we're already at his house and we said our goodbyes. I said we would eat lunch together again.

When I got home my mother was in the kitchen and she grinned and asked "How was school?"

"It was alright."

She was pleased with my answer and went back to what she was doing in the kitchen and let me go back into my room. I plopped onto my bed and directly wrapped myself in comforter and blankets. I thought about my day and how I think I actually made a new friend. I'm shocked that I'm actually really excited about my life and what can happen. I normally hate change but I think I might not mind some of the changes coming my way.

_**AN: Hey you made it, congrats. If you remember me from my two other abortions from two years ago they aren't getting finished. *Spoiler Alert*. I don't know if I like the title but I'm keeping "Static Sickness" for now. With this fanfic I'm trying to do things that I don't think has been done in the Creek fandom and what I like. So if Craig and Tweek seem a bit out of character, whatever. Also if you catch something that isn't correct grammar please alert me so I can fix it. Thanks if you liked it, review it~**_


	2. Mixed

**Chapter 2- Mixed**

Passing out as soon as I got home wasn't a very good idea considering that I got no food out of sleeping thirteen hours. I bet Stripe III is hungry. I looked over into his guinea pig box, the little black and white thing was squeaking quietly. He was unlike the other two Stripes. Stripe the III has the most black out of all the Stripes. He's almost one toned. Though the original Stripe was always the best, it was a shame when he died of old age when I was only eleven. Stripe III isn't as gluttonous as Stripe Jr., poor thing ate its heart out, literally. I picked him up and sat on the floor and placed him on my lap. He's still a young one barely a year old. Stripe was quite pleased I was hand feeding him a carrot. He was making happy chirping noises. I still had like 3 hours before school started again. I placed Stripe back into his cage and deliberated what I could do to pass the time. I looked at my laptop and thought well I could either watch Red Racer or masturbate. Both of the options sounded appealing but I chose Red Racer since I'm on my fifth re-watch of the show and I'm at the best story arc.

After two episodes my stomach growled. I groaned, I didn't feel like getting up to go to the kitchen but I knew there were potato chips down there. I regrettably got up and walked down my rickety old stairs to get to my family's all-American kitchen. There was old family photos covered everywhere. They were on the fridge, the walls in frames, and even on some shelves. It's why I hated going into the kitchen. I hated how I looked in old photos. That stupid crooked smile of mine or my stand-offish pout always bothered me, neither looked genuine. I opened my pantry and grabbed the chips and left as soon as I could.

When I returned to my room I opened my bag of chips and sat on my bed in a pretzel style. It's the best way to sit in my opinion. I thought about going back to Red Racer but my mind wanted to think about Tweek. I'm still baffled that he actually wanted to talk to me. I'm normally scary or uninteresting enough to scare others away. He seems pretty strange but he's nice-looking enough to have stick around with me. I laze around some more until I realize that school would start in thirty minutes. That meant I needed to get my ass in gear.

I decided to say fuck a shower and just spray body spray onto myself. The bottle says that it will make the ladies come running. I doubt that. I placed the manly perfume on my dresser and left early before anyone woke up. I decided that I would prefer to walk around South Park before the sun has risen. This place is the best during the fall. The trees are about to die and it gets nice and cool again. It's just the way I like it. I really enjoy walking, it's so fucking nice to take some time to just walk for a good half hour. I think this is why I'm so ridiculously thin. I barely weigh 150 pounds and I look like I'm starving to death.

It looks like I'm already at school and at an appropriate enough time. I dreaded going through the first of my classes but I did get to see Tweek in homeroom.

"Hey Craig, you looked like you slept well." Tweek teased with a smirk.

I really couldn't think fast enough to come back at his possible sly remark so "Yep." Just crept out of my mouth. We shut up for the morning announcements.

My first three classes were kind of boring. Token asked "Dude, are you alright? You look kind of off."

Thanks Token, really supportive. I kind of just nudged him off. Kenny was in one of them and waved at me. I'm pretty sure I saw my reflection today and I looked fine. My friends can be douches sometimes. I kind of just want to talk to Tweek. He's a puzzle to me. I'm curious to figure him out. I have nothing else better to do and he isn't a total asshole.

It was finally lunch time so I just headed to the lunch room and sat at the same table glaring at anyone that wasn't Tweek until he got there. I didn't want a new person to come bother me I already have enough people to inconvenience me.

"Hey!" Tweek waved as he was approaching but it seemed he was walking with someone.

I internally sighed. I don't know why I'm getting so jealous. He's just a weird kid though I am no different.

This was interrupted by "This is Thomas…I think I mentioned him before?" Tweek said while looking quite bashful.

"Hey you're Craig right?" Thomas enquired while look nostalgic

"Mm." I hoped my unintelligible sounds registered as a hello. Thomas was taller than Tweek but only by a few inches and had dirty blonde hair. He wasn't bad looking and a majority of people would think he was handsome if they were so stingy about his Tourette's.

"My schedule got all fucked up because I'm pretty sure most of the people that work here are fucking retarded, so now I'm in this lunch thankfully." Thomas was my kind of person.

As our time passed Thomas was carrying a majority of the conversation. He was talking about how he met some guy of the internet and blew him. It was a bit crazed but Tweek looked embarrassed and it's not a bad look on him.

"You actually met up with him! You could have been murdered! What is wrong with you?" Tweek franticly demanded.

Thomas just laughed it off with "Just because we were both horny doesn't mean that fuck he isn't a trustworthy guy and besides for being thirty the guy was hot." Thomas chuckled.

Tweek looked mortified. I wasn't really sure what to make of it. Tweek then requested to see his new schedule. He only shared lunch with us. That's a shame, Thomas seems pretty fucking cool.

When Tweek and I went to History he just kept spewing apologies to me about Thomas. I had to remind him that it was cool. "Don't worry Tweak, if I didn't like him I would have told him to fuck off." I'm not sure if this calmed Tweek down or not but it's the truth.

I can be very blunt, an example would be I would rather saw off my own fingers than be in school currently. I missed some notes by drawing a bitching tiger bleeding from the mouth. I'll think of getting notes off of Tweek by showing him this later and when he asks why I couldn't take the notes in class. I'll him my artwork cleverly named Le Tigre and he'll be all dazzled. God I'm acting crazy. He might not even like me at all. I've been talking to him for two days and I feel all tingly and shit, this is not good. I wasn't sure I liked dudes but shit this is a revelation that I'm not taking too well.

As this internal crisis was happening in my head Tweek and I had already sat down in the library.

"Hey you guys finally arrived!" Kenny greeted cheerfully.

Tweek politely waved and took a seat and I followed. Clyde then launched into a suggestion of us having a small drunk get together. He explained that he would be home alone till Sunday since his dad had a business trip.

"And there will be alcohol!" Kenny ecstatically added.

"Why are you getting your brother to get you shitty cheap beer again? It better be just us four. The last time you said it would be a small get together and there was like thirty fucking people." I questioned and accused.

Clyde interrupted me saying "No! My dad has a fuck ton of vodka in the fridge and Kenny is bringing some shitty cheap beer."

Kenny promised "It will be only us baby, and I only have one six-pack so you can have most of it." He then winked at me.

I wasn't so sure if I believed him but I looked to Tweek speculating if he wouldn't even be up to that but I saw him overjoyed like he was just even glad to be included. We all agreed that Clyde was an asshole but he did have alcohol so we would go to his house to get smashed after school.

Finally we were at our final class of the day. Our young teacher noted that we supposed to read the Odyssey over the summer and to get into groups and to discuss it. Kenny immediately came over to Tweek and I. Neither of us read the book which lead to Tweek having to explain a majority of the stories to us. After this cramming session our teacher decided to announce that we each would choose a chapter and write a paper on it.

"God this fucking sucks." I whispered to Tweek and he just giggled and didn't say anything.

This is why I hated school, it always made it feel like such a fucking failure. It's all partial due to my lack of caring but it still makes me feel like shit. I know I have to do well in here to get out of this hellhole. It's just a pain in the ass and I don't even think I want to go on for higher education. Maybe I should I go into porn once I turn eighteen. Though, I'm not sure even if I am good enough to fuck someone yet or hell even to be fucked.

The final bell rung and lastly it meant we got to leave this god forsaken place. Clyde let Tweek and I ride in his car while Kenny was off to buy some beer from his deficient older brother.

When we got to Clyde's house we were told to go up into Clyde's bedroom while he got the vodka. While we were up there Tweek was admiring Clyde's knick-knacks and stated that he had never been drunk before. He told me he was nervous.

"Just don't drink copious amounts then?" I advised him. I didn't mean to sound sarcastic but that was kind of difficult. He seemed somewhat soothed by my snooty advice.

Clyde entered into the room with 2 bottles of Absolut Vodka, a liter of Sprite, and 4 red solo cups. "Absolut? Is your dad gay?" I asked Clyde slightly with malice. He just shot me a look and told me to "Fuck off."

After a while Kenny came with beer and everyone except Tweek seemed a little excited. Tweek claimed the vodka and sprite was really good. We all instantly started to down the beer and happened to unwind and tell jokes. Even Tweek began to calm a little. Clyde then proposed that we all play Truth or Dare. We all were drunk enough to think that this would be a good idea.

"Alright Kenny you go first, truth or dare?" Clyde eagerly asked.

"Dare." Kenny devilishly smiled.

"OK, take off that damn parka already! The fact that we're all dressed appropriately for the weather is bugging me!" Kenny then laughed, dropped a layer of clothing, and flipped Clyde off.

"Now it's my turn, why not Tweek?"

Tweek then blushed and uttered "Oh God. Truth?"

Kenny smiled "If you don't mind me asking, do you like guys?" Again winking. What the fuck is up with him? Winking is not in.

"Uh, yeah I thought that was pretty obvious." Tweek blurted out slightly chuckling.

"Oh, well I swing both ways if you ever want to practice." Tweek looked shocked that Kenny would say this and assured him that he was fine for now.

I was shocked at both of them for admitting that. I mean I'm pretty sure I'm the same as McCormick but I wouldn't confess that to multiple people while intoxicated. As an afterthought good for them.

I wasn't really sure what happened as the game went on. I knew it ended in Kenny slapping Clyde's ass. We then started to watch a movie, some action flick that I had never cared to see before. We were all sitting together on the couch, I was on the left with Tweek next to me and Kenny next to him. As the movie dragged on I put my arm around Tweek and we started to doze off. Clyde and Kenny didn't notice us and I would say this isn't a bad place to be right now.

_**AN: Thanks to Yumiko Koumori and Pattixcrona for reviewing and critiquing my first chapter. (I edited it.) This chapter is kind of filler but it was needed, I feel like it could be longer but I wasn't sure what to write. Also don't get your hopes up the only reason this chapter was out fast is because it's summer and I'm avoiding school work. So thanks if you made it and review if you like it!**_


	3. Vapor

Chapter 3-Vapor

I heard the faint sound of talking while I noticed that I was situated very uncomfortably on Clyde's couch with Tweek practically on top of me. It's not that I didn't mind Tweek lying next to me it was just a bit strange and I knew that the voices I heard were Clyde and Kenny's.

"Shit dude, they're still asleep!" Clyde worried aloud.

"That's a good thing Clyde. I wouldn't have wanted them catching us and besides it's only two in the morning. They're probably just really tired and or something."

I wondered what they were talking about and I lightly pushed Tweek off of me and this woke him up.

"Good our sleeping beauties are finally awake." Kenny teased.

I flipped him off in response.

"Oh shit!" I heard Tweek exclaim. "My parents are probably so worried and I left my phone at home…I hope they don't think I was ripped apart by cannibals or chopped to bits by serial killers!" He mumbled this very rapidly.

Clyde and Kenny kind of looked at him strangely but I put my hand on his shoulder and told him that it would be fine and that once it was the morning he could call or text his mother that he was alright. This made me realize how pissed off my mother would be at me for not telling her that I wouldn't be home tonight. I immediately looked for my jacket which promptly I put on Clyde's other couch in the living room. I walked over to it and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Shit." I uttered. I saw on the small screen that I had three missed texts from my mother. One of them asked if I had died. I prompted to text her back immediately apologizing for passing out at Clyde's and that I would be home in the morning. After I texted my mother I looked at Tweek and asked for his number because I recognized that I didn't have it and I wanted to talk to him in private later. He seemed a bit confused but repeated his phone number to me very quickly.

"Now that ordeal is over…" Kenny said turning to Clyde "I'm starving do you have any food?" Kenny looked at Clyde with sad puppy eyes and grumbling stomach.

"Fine you grubby asshole there's food in the kitchen." Clyde pointed in the direction that the kitchen was in.

He then turned to Tweek and me and asked if we wanted to chill still and play Super Smash Brothers. I asked which one.

"Brawl." Clyde told me while walking over and bending down to put the CD into the Wii console.

I was grateful that Clyde was cool with just letting us all continue to be at his house. Tweek then declared that he would rather be inside and then try and trek back to his own house at night. Supposedly that's when all the murderers come out to play according to Tweek.

Once Kenny was done gorging himself with the chips left in Clyde's pantry we all sat around Clyde's somewhat large flat screen TV. We all picked our characters. I always choose Marth. Fire Emblem kicks ass. Clyde selected Meta Knight because he's an asshole. Everyone knows that with Meta Knight you get an extreme advantage because he's super overpowered. Kenny chose Pikachu stating that Pokémon are still cool apparently. Tweek took a bit longer choosing a character but eventually decided on Zelda based on the fact she looked the most elegant.

We played the game for about a few hours until the sun had risen. Tweek was shockingly the best out of us winning a bulk of the matches. Kenny wasn't doing so well because he was too busy dicking around with Clyde and teasing him. I'm not sure what is going on between them but I suspect something is up. I know Kenny is a big flirt but this seems pretty suspicious.

Once the sun was up for a while, Kenny hopped back into his truck and said he would see us later.

Tweek and I hopped into Clyde's car both of us got into the back. This prompted Clyde to ask if he was fucking cab driver. We started driving and Tweek gave directions to his house first since Tweek lived closer to Clyde. We mostly sat not conversing due to the radio being on. It was playing some shitty rock station that Clyde likes. I wasn't too impressed. The silence in the car was all too familiar. It seems that when I ever get in a vehicle my brain shuts off. It's like no matter what I do my mouth stays closed while I'm on the road. I wished I wasn't so shut off.

Clyde pulled up to Tweek's house and the driveway was desolated and his house looked completely empty. He said his parents probably already went to the coffee shop they owned to set up. He looked kind of dejected. I wondered why because I would so happy if my parents weren't home. He waved off and held his head low and went into his house. Clyde drove off.

Clyde let me off at my house where I saw my mother's car parked in our parkway. I internally cursed and walked into my living room.

"Craig, is that you?" My mother beckoned.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"Geez Craig, you had me worried sick. Could you at least remember to call if you're going to disappear like that again?" "You're lucky your father is on his business trip, he would have thrown a bitch fit." My mother laughed. She then said she was off to go food shopping and to be good and make sure Ruby doesn't burn the house down.

That seemed pretty easy as I hurried back into my room.

Once I was back in my room I was glad that it was still early enough that possibly I could get my sleeping schedule back on track for Monday. It's not like I didn't sleep in school anyway. With my mother gone I decided to open up my bedroom window and fiddle with my bookcase in which where my hidden cigarettes were. I pulled them out and lit one up with my red racer lighter also concealed behind my books. There's nothing like fire on your tongue and ash in your throat. I really shouldn't have taken up smoking from Kenny but I'd have to agree with Kenny the smell is intoxicating. Emphasis on the toxic. This was always something that I like to do to pass the time. It makes me feel better as I bring the cigarette back to my mouth and realize how much I hate my teeth. I always try push my teeth into place but they never seem to want to.

I plopped onto my bed with my cell phone next to me. I thought about looking at my phone and texting Tweek and something possessed me to pick up my phone and press the buttons asking.

_Hey Tweek are you OK?_

I didn't have to wait long to receive a text from him

_Yeah._

I rolled over and grimaced.

**AN: Hey the reason this was later than expected was because my cat likes to sit on my laptop and not my laziness ^^. This chapter is a bit shorter because I will have an addendum to this chapter next that switches point of view but didn't fit into this chapter. This chapter really should be longer but meh. Also thanks for reviewing or following if you have! **


End file.
